Chapter Six
Plot Numair returns from a trip to Enodia, almost late for a meeting at the assembly. He gets ready for the meeting, taking medicine and getting dressed in traditional clothes. His medicine indicates he is healthy today. Before he leaves, he grabs a large book to take with him. Meanwhile Helly explains to Liya first how ne chose to “go for a walk” one day, and then how ne heals bones. The structure of bones resembles the layers of wood enough that Helly can shift the bones. Liya’s lessons for the day ends, and Helly asks Liya how she’s been doing since the slaver attack. She expresses her frustration at the event that killed her brothers and brought her to Aetheri in the first place. She tells Helly about some of the nasty neighbors who apparently caused her hurt. After a quick cry, Liya asks about the bed in Helly’s living quarters, because ne is a tree. Helly explains how ne is Numair’s seradh, and Liya once again expresses her frustration towards Numair and everyone else. Liya visits Yoshi for the first time since the slaver incident. The first thing she notices that much more of her possessions are lying around her room than the last time she visited. Yoshi explains that now that Numair made her a lock charm, she doesn’t need to worry about people breaking in and destroying things. Then Yoshi gifts Liya a handmade bag and journal. Liya notes how nice they are, but at the same time they (and her clothes) do not feel like her own. The pair goes into Escalus to look for Yoshi’s construct, still lost from the slaver incident. They take the safer backstreets to the bar, which they find closed. Liya leads Yoshi in climbing the fence, where they look around for a few minutes before Yoshi finds the construct where it had hidden itself in the bushes. When they climb back over the fence, they encounter a small group of traditional Aetherians. They begin harrassing Liya and Yoshi, and while the two are trying to get away they encounter Vlad. Vlad first tries to discourage the traditionalists, and when that doesn’t work they run. Vlad directs them down an alley, where they activate a spell that transports them into the tunnels below Escalus. The tunnels were used for hiding from the thyft before the revolution, but aren’t used anymore. Except for du Cuppra, apparently. Vlad joins his fellow du Cuppra members in discussing the assembly hearing that took place that day. Yoshi and Liya awkwardly sit down. According to a spirit whos job was to transcribe the hearing, Numair gave testimonies from slave trade victims in a large book to each counsellor, and then tried to shame them into taking action and allowing RIT to form. He also expanded who can get visas, much to their protests. Numair reminds the Assembly that the majority of Aetheri do not share their views, and that the populace has risen against the government before. Members of du Cuppra discuss the meeting, how well these threats will work, and about strengthening their numbers. A spirit beside Liya named Luu comments on Liya’s attitude towards the Cynn. Liya leaves the table after interacting with them, frustrated, Yoshi follows, and the two stare at a luminous carving of a sad reifa on the wall for a while, and Liya admits that blaming the Cynn is an easy out. Vlad tells them its time to go, if they want to go before dark. As they leave, Vlad tells Yoshi and Liya about how multiple du Cuppra members have been targeted bu traditionalists, making it dangerous to be in the open. Vlad offhandedly asks Liya how shes been since the slaver attack, saying he probably should have checked in sooner, but knew she was in good hands with Helygen. Then he asks what sort of things Liya learns from Helly, since she obviously has enough skill to break bones. Liya explained how she learned mostly about different people, both different species and different types of people. Liya brings up yllur, and Vlad asks what she thinks of the aetherian concept. Liya simply states that it sounds a lot like being transgender. This is when something clicks in Yoshi, and she states that she is a girl. Very soon after she comes out, Qefer Clinic behind her explodes. Vlad hurries Liya and Yoshi away, since the police would be more likely to harrass non-spirits. He stays to help, calling for backup from du Cuppra. Liya and Yoshi sit in a teahouse, quietly chatting about gender as snow falls outside. Vlad returns a little worse for wear, with not much comforting news. He and Yoshi discuss transition things while Liya spaces out. She comes back when Yoshi mentions that Liya is one of the few healers that will treat her despite her mixed species. Vlad suggests finding a doctor in Enodia, if she is willing to travel to another world to see her doctor. Yoshi is enthusiastic about finally getting healthcare. Vlad then suggests they all finally make their ways home. Vlad travels with them as far as the portal hub. Liya catches sight of the portal an briefly daydreams of returning home. Liya and Yoshi take the bus back to the palace. Liya does use the book Yoshi gave her as a diary, writing about her memories of the Archipelago, while Vlad looks for a doctor for Yoshi and Numair drafts policies. Eventually, hoever, he finishes, and Enodia’s port is opened again, allowing limited visas for healers, aid workers, and more. It also allows people intending to join RIT to immigrate to Aetheri. This reaches Teige over Hawk’s old radio. Characters * Liya Kiski * Yoshi * Helygen * Cynn Numair d'Escala * Vlad du Russi * Luu Trivia Category:Chapters